


My Favorite Melody (Miraculous Ladybug AU)

by Hetalian_Baker_Geek



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Fighting I guess, Friendship, Stuff, lol, some strong language, this is my first, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-05-26 04:21:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6223663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalian_Baker_Geek/pseuds/Hetalian_Baker_Geek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When A bartender, decides to stay for Open Mic Night in the lounge, he sees something he didn't expect.<br/>When a girl, who loves to sing decides to face her stage fright and finally go onto a stage in front of an audience (NO Marinette stuffed animals, Tikki, and Alya don't count ) she actually is surprised when the crowd cheers for more. during her next song, someone catches her eye. What will become of this relationship? Find out by reading!!!!!! (Why did I write this?? *Muffled yelling in the background* Oh yeah I was bored.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. (Not so drunk) Drunk Love

"Okay." She took a deep breath as she closed her eyes. She opened them again, and saw curtains. "I can do this." She gulped at what she knew was a lie. She couldn't do this. But she had to, Tikki was going to be in the crowd tonight, and even Alya!! Her hands shook a bit from nervousness, as she willed herself to go out there. 'If they hate me, at least Alya told me she would buy me a drink or two at the bar.' She thought to herself.

She looked down at her appearance. A ladybug dress. She had a mask on as well, to hide her face, so they wouldn't know who she was. Her hair was done up in a fancy bun, that was curled and a loose strand of hair fell onto her slightly pale face. The only makeup she wore was a bright red lipstick, and if nails count, a french nail-style but where the white is, a ladybug pattern stood there. She wore red shoes, and black stockings under her dress, that seemed to flutter to the ground gently at the back. She was nervous, obviously, but she had promised Alya she would sing.

She backed up from the curtain nervously as her name, "Ladybug" (The name she was going by) was called, which was a normal reaction for her. "No Marinette. You are going to do this." She scolded herself quickly, as the curtain opened up, revealing her before anything more could happen.

She froze, just for a second, but she did and you could tell if you had looked quickly enough. Then, the music started, and Marinette found it easier to close her eyes. She couldn't hold back her grin anymore, and had a decision. She opened her eyes, and danced around on the stage as if she wanted to do this for years.

The bartender had heard the crowd wanting an encore, on open mic night. That was new, and his curiosity got the better of him.

Marinette blushed slightly as the crowd chanting "ENCORE!!!!!" At her and clapping vigorously. She smiled. They liked her. They actually LIKED her. So of course, she did an encore.

The bartender saw what he thought at first was quite the ridiculous outfit for a boy. It was a girl he realized. He looked at her. She wasn't just a girl. She was _gorgeous._  The outfit, though a ladybug, suited her perfectly. And soon enough, he found himself staring. Of course, all the guys were staring, but not in awe, like the girls. The guys were drunk. He could see it. He scoffed at them a bit to himself, but found himself quickly turning back to the girl his friend Nino announced as "Ladybug" and didn't regret it.

After that song though, she didn't give an encore, as her vocal chords were strained. She sat down at the bar by herself, as her friend Alya and Tikki came pushing (Alya was literally pushing and Tikki apologizing as she did as well) past the crowd of people that gathered after Marinette (Well ladybug) Went viral.

The bartender walked up to the trio.

"What can I get you three Mademoiselles?" He asked like the gentleman he was. Ladybug looked up at him, seeming slightly surprised at this man's voice. "O-oh! You scared me." She placed a hand on her chest, and both could have sworn they felt blood rise to their cheeks. "OH I'm so sorry Coccinelle..." He said  rubbing the back of his neck with a nervous grin. She just smiled at him, amused at something clearly. She giggled. His mind made him feel stupid for comparing it to a river made of honey. "Oh if you don't mind,  coke please. I don't drink alcohol." She said, and thought he saw her blushing a bit, but cleared it out of his head. "Of course Mademoiselle." He said nodding and went of.

"O.M.G!!!!!!!! Marinette!!!~" Said Alya in her Alya voice when she knew she liked someone. Marinette quickly jumped up to Alya covering her mouth "SHHH!!!!" She said blushing. Alya smirked evilly. Oh god. This was  _not_ going to be good. "Yeah yeah I knew." The red and golden ombre haired girl said to her, readjusting her glasses. "Were you flirting with the bartender?!?" Marinette was blushing so hard at that, she swore, she was brighter then the sun. Then, the hot bartender came back. Wait. Marinette thought he was hot. And he saw her blushing brighter than a blood-orange. She couldn't make this worse. No one could. Or so she thought.

"Hey Mr. Bartender!!!! Ladybug wants your phone number!!!!!!" Yelled Alya. Marinette was going to die. He was going to think she was weird. She was acting like a high schooler with a crush.

"Sure" He said blushing as he gave her a small bit of a huge grin he wanted to let out. 

"Thanks Mr.Handsome." She burst out. Marinette died. Tikki smiled at the scene and let out a dreamy sigh. Neither of the two noticed though. They were both surprised at what she had just said. "Oh. My. God. Girl you got it har-" Marinette could be considered a ladybug at this point. She quickly covered Alya's mouth hurriedly, as if it were a bomb about to explode. It was practically that to Marinette. Then Marinette looked back towards the giggling bartender. For some reason, she noticed he looked her age. "How old are you anyways?!?" She asked, faking an angry tone, but her voice wavering. "25. You?" He asked casually. "24..." She answered, her hand still covering Alya's mouth as the ombre haired girl's eyes shone. "What's your name?" She asked him, now more confident, letting her hand fall off of her bff's mouth. "Adrien Agreste and you?" He asked, bowing a bit to her. " Her name's Marine-" *SLAP* Marinette's hand was on Alya's mouth again. "Ladybug." She answered as he handed her her coke. She sipped it and spit it out with disgust. " EWWW DIET" She yelled. 


	2. A Black Chat's Luck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien wakes up in the morning, and finds that he can't get the name "Ladybug" out of his head. She called him handsome. Mr.Handsome to be exact. He sits in bed for a minute, and remembered, he didn't hear his alarm go off.
> 
> Marinette on the other hand was up an hour early, in order to get to her new job at Gabriel Freakin' Agreste's fashion company. But what will happen when she runs into a certain kitty on the way???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what I'm doing anymore, but I enjoyed writing the first chapter thing so I will try to make them longer yea. Ohmahgawd I'm so sorry. I was on sugar the whole time in the beggining. There's a lot of swearing. like a LOT. I'm so sorry. It's kinda all over the place as well.

"UUUUUUGGGHHH" Was how Adrien Agreste (Aka Mr.HotStuff) woke up. Along with Natalie practically banging his door down. "Whhyyyyyy" He groaned as he covered his head with his pillow. Finally Natalie (who was basically the offspring of King Kong and Godzilla) managed to break his door down, and found him still in bed. She threw him out of bed. Literally. She picked him up and threw him out of his comfortable comforter. "Nooooooooooooooooo" He said sleepily, still in his boxers. "GET DRESSED" She yelled angrily. He let out a rather dramatic groan in response. Then he looked at the time. 9:05 was what the clock was blinking. "Well shit" He said suddenly wide awake. He quickly showered and put on his "uniform". A cat suit. He liked it. He had so many cat puns. Now they would make sense. But by then it was 9:25. He grabbed a piece of buttered toast and put it into his mouth like a japanese school girl. He ran to his car, and started, forgetting that Nino used it last night. He was met by a rather (literal) Warm welcome when the heaters were on high and the radio was blasting heavy metal. 

He jumped a little- ok ok a lot and his knee honked the horn. "Owwwwww" He whined like a child rubbing his poor kneecap. :(

 

Marinette on the other hand, was up an hour early, without anything interesting really. Woke up. Got a phone call from a mysterious phone number. Answered it. It turned out to be Alya wanting a way to yell at Marinette about the "romantisism in the air" Shoulda known. And Marinette responding "Romantisism isn't a word.". Showered got dressed. Pet a black cat. Got in her car. And began her drive to work. Found the cat in her back seat. Pretty Normal.

"Late! I can't believe I'm FUCKING LATE!!!!!!!!" He screamed, and ran into something, err, someone. "Eep!" Was all he heard before he was in on of the most embarrassing poses to be found in with a girl. He stared at her as her face became more and more red. His face was straight. Until he saw the pose. And then, there were pictures. Worst day of his life. Fucking perfect. Now this girl thinks he was going to rape her in the parking lot. She just stared up at him. Then he remembered he was still on top of her. He didn't move. She shoved him off her. "Asshole." She muttered under her breath as she rubbed her now red wrists.

"Yeah so I had to shove the Asshole off of me Tikki!! What a bitch!" She yelled, as she made wild gestures with her hands as she told her co-worker, Tikki. Tikki listened to Marinette ramble on and on about this dude in a cat suit. *Ding!* The elevator opened and she and Tikki walked into the elevator. "Hold the elevator!!" Said a voice that sounded suspiciously like mr. super hot bartender to Marinette. She naturally held it open. 

It wasn't him. It was the anthropomorphic cat dude. She glared at him for a second as the door closed. He looked over at her after he clicked floor 14. Oh god. Marinette was getting a job on floor 14. "Umm hey, I'm sorry about this morning I-" He tried to apologize, rubbing the back of his neck nervously, but she interrupted him. "You made a cat pun pun. While you were on top of me. And looked like you were going to rape me in the parking lot." She said calmly. Tikki quietly got out of the elevator. 

Welp. Adrien's life was ruined. She thought that. He wanted to curl up into a small ball and die right there and then. And then Adrien decided to do the stupid thing. "Well it wasn't that claw-tostrophic was it? I mean I am just Kitten with ya, and I know you won't tail me with my puns, but you the idea of it does make everything Purr-fect." He said, right after she had said she hated puns. Let's just say he didn't get out there without a hurt arm.

CRINGE. MARINETTE CRINGED. "WHY" She said. She turned towards the guy in the leather cat suit, as the elevator opened. She walked out of the elevator, trying to get away from him and just get to work. But he seemed to follow Marinette everywhere, and then you decided to turn around. "Okay who even are you, and why are you stalking me?!?!" She said. Mr.  ~~hot~~ cat man just shrugged his shoulders. "I'm Chat Noir mademoiselle~. I just happen to be going to the same place it seems" He replies. Marinette glares at him for a few seconds, deciding what to do about him. You turn around and continue to walk back to your destination.

 

So turns out they were in the same thing. Except mr. I'm a huge fan of cats and terrible puns was the model. You had to give him props to hold up during the photoshoot. And much to Marinette's dissapointment he kept making terrible cat puns and flirting only with her. The flirting made her blush. A lot. That's when she realized he had muscles. How did she figure this out? She could see them through the shirt.

"Well my sweet~ Did you enjoy staring at my abs all day?" Said the  ~~super attractive~~ cat man. Shit. How did he know? She felt her face heat up. "What?? N-no!" She stuttered. He giggled. "you're adorable!" He said as he pat her head as if she was a pet. He than left the room, and left her to take in what just happened. "I need a drink. Good thing the bar is letting me go there whenever I want." She said quietly to herself.

 

 

 

 

 

I'm so sorry


	3. Hiatus

So, I know I haven't updated this story in a long time, but it's for a good reason. I also kinda forgot about this story for awhile, busy watching this anime I totally recommend called "Hetalia". 

By the by, no more updated stories for a few months, because this is a school computer I made this on, so I can't really keep it. I have to give it back to the school, but maybe I will get some sort of electronic that will allow me to go online and work on them. 

 

Once again, really sorry, I know a lot of people like this story, and I wasn't really into it for a while. This story was made when I was bad at writing, and put author's notes EVERYWHERE. I am better at stories now, and if you want to see my stories, go check them out here: (By the by, This is the last, and i repeat, LAST Miraculous Ladybug story I have ever made, and will not continue making them. I'm sorry if that's the only reason you're here.)   
https://www.quotev.com/TheGlaceon/published http://wolfzy87.deviantart.com/ Most of the stories on the deviantart are in the journals because I hate the publishing process. It's too overly complicated for my simple little mind to handle.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah so This is something I really worked hard on!!! I just got this account and wanted to try something out where Adrien is a nobody, Marinette becomes a famous singer AND THERE WILL BE MARICHAT EVERYONE FROM NOW ON. I am like the biggest piece of Marichat trash. I MEAN LIKE ITS ADORABLE!!!!!! TEHY FALL IN LOVE WITH EACH OTHER ALL OVER AGAIN!!!!!!! Anyways! Hope you enjoy! ^w^


End file.
